The True Originals: Move to Beacon Hills
by JokerJKVanessa
Summary: Sirena of all people should know she can't escape her past. Being targeted by God himself she's been running for centuries along with her two best friends. She's lost many people that she cared about, but one day comes across Beacon Hills. What happens when ghosts from her past come back to haunt her. What's this about Stiles being a vampire? (I apologize for the first chapters)
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I obviously don't own Teen Wolf or Vampire Diares or some of the characters that died would still be alive. I own nothing but my OCs. OH YEA, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I started writing this on Christmas, so if you're reading this and it's not Christmas, you will probably be confused by that. (It's placed during the Alpha Pack, but Lydia is already a banshee, and Liam and Hayden have joined the pack.)

Ch.1 The New Girls

Sirena's POV

'New town, new life. That's what I'm hoping for. My name's Sirena Bates, and I'm the oldest vampire alive, don't let Klaus fool you. He's about 1,000 years old now, right? Well, I'm 700,000 years old. You know, God made me from scratch, but he hates me. He made me unkillable, great. After he tried locking me up, key word tried, he created my brother Adam, and then my sort of sister Eve, she was made from Adam's rib. We got along great! Until I found out they were trying to kill me. I ran, really far away. Far enough to be away from everyone, so I could be on my own. Yes, it did get lonely, some nights were unbearable, I just wanted someone to be with me. The human population grew and grew, giving me a very abundant food supply. But one night I met Rikki, her family just kicked her out. I was walking down the street when I saw her outburst. When she yelled, windows blew out, and fire took over the city. I thought to myself, I just found a new friend. And that's how I met my best friend, who I helped create a spell which helps her not to age, and the only person that can kill her is none other than myself. Then Braedan came along, he was a prince, he was so charming. I loved him, but then he was killed, by his sister Genevieve. My emotions went haywire, and I was sent into 'ripper mode' as Rikki dubbed it. You see why I'm trying to start a new life? It may be for like the millionth time, but hey, a girl has to try.

Ok, but enough about my past life, let's get back to the present. Beacon Hills, I just felt drawn to it. It is in the middle of nowhere in California, Rikki and I are safe. For now, let's just say I made some very powerful enemies. Rikki and I look like we're 17 so school is mandatory, let's just hope that there aren't any hunters, Originals, witches, vampires, hybrids, werewolves, or anything else in this town. I had enough of that in Mystic Falls.' "Come on, the movers are here. We should help," Rikki said to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I put down my diary, one of the many, and went with her. We got out of the car and each carried a box in, the movers took the rest. What? We were trying to look like regular teenagers, not people who could lift the truck with an arm, or in Rikki's case, her mind. "Thank you so much, here you go," I said to Larry, at least that's what his work tag says. I handed him the money and a tip, remember to tip, it's polite. Right? "Stiles, it's not like this will take six hours, you just have to meet our neighbors over there," I heard the man across the street say to his son. "I was going to meet up with Scott and all," he grumbled. They made our way towards us, Rikki was on the porch reading and she looked their way as they approached. "Hi, I'm Sheriff Stilinski, and this is my son Stiles," he said introducing themselves. The wind blew through my hair, and I pushed it back. "Nice to meet you. And sorry for asking, but is Stiles your real name?" I asked curiously. I have never met a 'Stiles' in all the years I've been alive. "No, it's just a nickname, my name's too hard to pronounce. Um, where are you guys from, based on your British accent you aren't from around here. Are you?" Stiles asked. "No, actually this is my best friend Rikki, and we are from London, England."

"Well, I would hate to keep you guys for too long, I have my first day of high school tomorrow," I said. "Where are you guys going?" Stiles asked. "Beacon Hills High School," Rikki said, putting down her book. "Cool, I go there too. I'm a junior," he said. "We are too, maybe you could show us around," Rikki said. "Ok, well, as you said, school's tomorrow, and I have some friends to meet," he said waving goodbye. His father walked back across the street and Stiles followed. I walked back inside, and motioned for Rikki to come with. She got up with her book, which I just noticed was another Grimoire. How many of those things does she own? "Ok, I have a plan to get blood bags from the hospital. But I need your help," I explained as we sat down on the couch in our living room. "Okay, details," she stated. "I need you to cause a power outage, but only the lights, nothing else, and a small electrical fire on the roof, should be simple enough." "Ok, that's simple. When are we going?" "Right now." We got up and she grabbed my arm, I ran us, or 'vamp sped' us as Rikki started calling it, to the hospital. "Use teleportation to get to the roof," I told her. She disappeared in a puff of smoke, and about ten seconds later, the fire alarm was starting. The lights shut off, and Rikki appeared right next to me. "Ok, let's go," she said. We walked inside the entrance, too many people were distracted by the electrical fire to notice us. I followed the signs on the rooms to the room that stored the blood bags. I grabbed enough blood bags to last me about a month, 3 a day, so about 90. "Ok, transport these to the cooler in the house," I said, putting the bags together. The bags disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Let's go," I said. Right then, the lights came back on. "No time to speed out of here, teleport now!" She grabbed me, and we were back at the house. I opened the fridge to make sure the bags were there, they were. "We pulled it off," I smirked.

 _Buzzzz. Buzzzz. Buzzzz._ I reached over and hit my alarm clock, it didn't stop buzzing. After hitting it multiple times, I got annoyed and threw it against the wall. With a final buzz it stopped. I need a new alarm clock. I rolled out of bed, literally, and fell face first on the floor. "Ow," I muttered to myself. "Let me guess. You already need a new alarm clock?" Rikki asked standing in my doorway. "It wasn't me, it was the clock," I said while pushing myself off of the floor. "Get ready, we need to be at school in an hour," she said strictly. "Oh, I have plenty of time." I went to my closet and pulled out forest green jeans with rips in the knees, black converse high tops, a black crop top, and a camo jacket. Within about ten seconds I was dressed, my makeup was done, and my hair was curled. I pushed a strand of my hair out of the front of my face. "Ok I'm done." "I wish I had your speed, it would make life much easier." "Being like me comes at a price, you live forever, unless I kill you, with nothing to hold you back, like blood, or vervain." "True, but all I have is magic." "Magic is more powerful than vampirism, trust me. Unless you're me." "Ok, we need to get going soon, so get breakfast and meet me there, your motorcycle is in the garage. I'll take the truck." "Ok, see you at school Rikki," I said while running down the stairs and into the kitchen. I drank a blood bag and left for school.

I love riding motorcycles. The feeling of air rushing through your hair and the excitement it gives you. Sometimes I wonder if it might be better to be human. To live a life normally, with a family of your own. I've never had family I could trust. Adam and Eve were psychopaths trying to kill me. But I broke away from those thoughts, I mean who am I to want to be human? I'm a freaking vampire, a powerful one at that. I don't need a family, and I don't need a normal life. I'll be fine. Right? My bike started stuttering and came to a stop. "This is just great!" I exclaimed, I kicked the bike, not too hard, but hard enough to hurt my foot. "Ugh!" I screamed. I can't be late to school, not on the first day. I grabbed my backpack and started walking towards the direction of the school. I made it about a mile, I was just walking in case anyone was watching. "Hey do you need a ride?" I turned around and saw Stiles with someone else in a beat up, old Jeep. "That would be nice, my motorcycle broke down about a mile down the road," pushing my bag further onto my shoulder, I got into the back seat of Stiles' Jeep. "Hi, I'm Sirena. And you are?" I asked the passenger in the front seat curiously. "Oh, I'm Scott," and after that no one spoke the rest of the drive to school. We reached school within five minutes, and I broke the silence. "Thanks for the ride Stiles, nice to meet you Scott," I waved to them and walked towards the administrative office. I walked in and went up to the counter, "Hi, I'm Sirena Bates. The new transfer student. I came for my schedule and locker combination," I said whilst smiling sweetly at her. "Yes dear, here you go. Your locker is down the hall and it's the third on the right."

I headed towards my locker and saw a group of teenagers crowded in front of it. "No Stiles, we can't do that. Derek will-," Scott stopped talking as I pushed past a red head, earning a disgusted look by who I'm guessing is her boyfriend. "Sorry to interrupt, I just need to put everything in my locker," I mumbled to Scott and Stiles. "Ok Sirena, see you in class," Stiles said, and then turned to talk with his friends. I walked around a corner so I could listen in on their conversation, whatever it was seemed important. "Who was that?" the redhead asked. "Lydia that's Sirena, she's my new neighbor." "Something isn't right about her," Scott muttered. "With the alpha pack here, I wouldn't be surprised if she was one of you," the girl I now know as Lydia said. Alpha pack? What has Stiles and Scott gotten themselves into? Rikki noticed something was up and walked over to me. "What are you?" She stopped talking as I raised a finger to my lips to send her a message to be quiet. RIkki looked confused, so I tapped my ear getting her to realized she needs to cast a long distance hearing spell. "Audito brevi aetatis spatio," she muttered under her breath. "It's just, someone finally comes to Beacon Hills, without proof that they're involved in this supernatural mess. Wouldn't it be nice if they were normal people?" Stiles sighed. I grabbed Rikki and we kept walking, "Where are we going?" she asked. "We're leaving school. We need to find out more about this," I replied. "No, we're figuring out how they're involved with the supernatural. They mentioned an alpha pack and that Scott was one of their kind. I think we might be dealing with werewolves," I continued. "So we need to call Jay?" "Yea, he can help. Being a werewolf and all." We were walking out of school and I ran into someone. I looked up and saw one of the boys that was with Scott. "Erant Lupus," Rikki mumbled. I understood what she said, because we both learned Latin several decades ago. Werewolf, Rikki can always tell what someone is. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I mumbled and helped him up. "I'm Sirena, this is RIkki." "Liam," he said with a small wave.

"Sirena where are you going?" Stiles asked coming up from behind Liam. "It's really none of your concern, but I'm going to meet an old friend of mine," I replied coldly. "You can't just skip school," Stiles stated. "I tried telling her that," Rikki sighed. "I could ask you the same thing Stiles. Where are you going? You shouldn't skip school." "Um, not that it's any of your concern, but we're going to meet one of our friends. With the rest of our friends," Liam said, mocking me. "So where is Jay?" Rikki asked when we were far enough away from the werewolves. "He said he was already here, he's with the alpha pack I heard Scott asking about." "And where are we meeting him?" "He's at the house, we're headed there right now, but I need a ride back." "What about your bike. "We need to pick it up from the side of the road on the way, it broke down and Stiles gave me a ride to school." "Fine." We walked to her Jeep and got in. She turned on the radio and _Death of a Bachelor_ by _Panic! At the Disco_ started playing. "Your music choice is amazing," I told her as I leaned my head against the seat. "It's the cd you made with all of your favorite artists." "Oh yea, I forgot about that." Rikki laughed, and we drove to the spot where my bike broke down. I hopped out of the car, and two boys were lifting my bike into their truck. "Hey, that's my motorcycle!" I shouted at them. They turned around and faced me, they were twins. "Not if you leave it on the side of the road," one of them answered. "Give it back, or else," I muttered through gritted teeth. "Or else what? You're going to spray us with glitter or something?" the other asked. A guy got out of the passenger seat of the car, and walked around to the trunk. He glanced at me and turned to the twins. "Leave her alone Aiden," he said to the twin talking about glitter. "Why should I?" he asked. "Because I know her, and you don't want to get on her bad side," he said seriously. "Thanks Jay," I mumbled. I pushed past the twins, earning a growl from them, and pulled my motorcycle out of the back.

I pushed the bike to the Jeep and lifted it into the trunk. I walked back to Jay, and Rikki got out of the car, now noticing his presence. "I thought we were meeting at our house," Rikki said to Jay. "Well, Ethan and Aiden saw your bike and decided they could fix it up and have another," he said. "Meet us at the house, five minutes," Rikki said seriously before getting in the car. "I'll see you later Jay," I said. I kissed his cheek and walked back to the car. "That's who we were meeting. You can't be serious," Ethan grumbled. "I can hear you little wolf," I said getting into the car. He looked surprised and got in his car, followed by Aiden and Jay. Rikki started the car and drove towards the house. We got there, and I immediately went to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. I poured it into a glass and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later Jay, Ethan, and Aiden walked in. I put down my glass and turned to them. "Why'd you call Sirena?" he asked worried. "I overheard some people at school talking about an alpha pack, they think I might be one of you because they sensed something off about me," I told him. "Be more careful Jay, if they find out everything, I'm not the only one in danger." Jay is the same age as Rikki, I also used the spell on him. "I know, we'll be careful. I'll start going to Beacon HIlls to keep an eye on things," he said. I picked up my cup and drank a few sips. "What is that?" Ethan asked "It smells like-" "Blood," Aiden finished. "Because it is," I stated. I put down the glass on the coffee table and looked at them. "I'm confused, are you a wendigo?" Ethan asked. "No, wendigos are awful people," Rikki said. "Then what are you?" Aiden asked. "I'm the Original vampire, Sirena Bates. Nice to meet you," I said. They looked shocked. "And you're one too?" Ethan asked, motioning towards Rikki. "No, I'm the Original witch," she said. "I'm so confused," Aiden said.

After explaining everything, the twins looked shocked. "So you're an original werewolf, but you still let Deucalion boss you around?" Aiden asked. "It's more of a normal life than I had before," he said. "Well, we need to go, Scott's planning something. We think it may be an attack on the place where we're keeping Boyd and Cora," Ethan said. They got up and left my house. "So what are we going to do?" Rikki asked me. "We're going to get Scott's pack to trust us."


	2. Ch 2 Realization

Ch. 2 Realization

Isaac's POV

"Who's the new kid?" Stiles asked as Sirena walked with a guy down the hall. "I don't know, but he seems familiar," Scott said. "Let's go introduce ourselves," Lydia said. She skipped up to Sirena and her friend, and we were just behind. "Hi, I'm Lydia. You don't look familiar. Are you new?" she asked him. "Is it that obvious?" he laughed. That voice, I've heard it somewhere, but the only british people I know are Sirena, Rikki, and someone from the alpha pack. Wait, is he the guy from the alpha pack? "I'm Stiles, this is Scott, Isaac, Allison, Jackson, Liam, and Hayden," Stiles said, motioning to each of us. "Ok, a lot of names. I'm Jay, Jay Delour." Now, I'm sure he's with the alpha pack. Deucalion was yelling at people to fight, and he said Jay. "Well, we have to go to class. See you later Jay," I said before dragging Scott towards the chemistry lab. The others came in, and I closed the door. When I was sure they weren't listening in I started talking. "I think Jay's with the alpha pack," I said. "I thought he seemed familiar, his voice, his name. I heard Deucalion say it," Allison said. "Where's Stiles?" I asked, now noticing his absence from the meeting. "We didn't tell him to come, he always gets in the way," Jackson grumbled. "But he's part of the pack. Even if this is an unofficial meeting, he's still supposed to be here," I argued. "No he doesn't. He gets in the way, he's human. We can't have him in the pack, he's a risk," Liam said. "Fine, but we need to find out for sure that Sirena, Jay, and Rikki are alphas before we do anything," I said. "I think I have a plan," Lydia said brightly. "What is it?" Jackson asked. "Tomorrow night's the full moon. So if they are werewolves, they'll be out in the woods. We can set up sound emitters, and corner them in the old Hale house," Lydia sid thoughtfully. "That's actually a really good plan," Hayden said. Through the entire thing, I was thinking about how the pack just left Stiles. Sure he was human, but so was Allison. He's saved our lives so many times. If he finds out Scott was pretending to be his friend, he'd be heartbroken.

Later that night…

I could hear Sirena and her friends approaching, so I motioned for Allison to set of the sound emitters. She nodded, and clicked a button on her phone. We were wearing earplugs so it wouldn't affect us. The lights started flashing, and I'm guessing it worked because Sirena, Jay, and Rikki were running towards the old Hale house, where the rest of the pack was waiting. Allison turned the emitters off, and I took out my earplugs. I ran towards the house, and silently opened the front door. "What's wrong guys?" I heard Rikki asked them. "I don't know," Jay said. Scott and everyone else were waiting on the stairs, I nodded to them, and we walked out. "I guess you were right Isaac," Scott said while looking coldly at them. "Right about what?" Sirena asked. "You're with the alpha pack, you're werewolves," Liam replied. "Tie them up,"Scott ordered. Hayden and Liam went towards them with ropes, while they stood there. They looked terrified. "Call Stiles, get his dad here to check out who they really are," I said to Scott. "No Isaac, he doesn't know we're here. He's not part of the pack. He's too weak," Allison responded cooly. "Glad to know you think of me that way Allison. But don't forget you're human," Stiles said from the doorway. "Stiles? What are you doing here?" Scott asked, surprised. "You were my ride from school. You have the find my friends app on your phone, and it said you were here," Stiles said angrily. Sirena laughed at Scott's stupidity. "You think I'm a weak, pathetic human, when I could tear you all to shreds right here." "I wanted you to come Stiles, but they said not to," I said. I really felt bad for him, his best friend just agreed that he's weak, and not worth being in the pack. "Thanks for having my back Isaac. But the rest of you, you're dead to me." "What about us? We're kind of being held captive for no reason," Rikki said sarcastically. "I'm not in the pack anymore. You aren't any of my concern," he said, he walked out the door, and got in his Jeep. "Now what do you mean by werewolves and alpha pack?" Jay asked, confused. "The sound admitters can only be heard by someone with advanced hearing, an we recognize your name, Jay," Hayden said. "Advanced hearing?" Rikki asked. "Jay and I wear hearing aids. We were in a car wreck, and we lost most of our hearing," Sirena said. Scott went to see if they were telling the truth, he looked the them, "They weren't lying. They do have hearing aids."

Jay's POV

Sirena had overheard the werewolves plan to expose us. Rikki then used her smarts to come up with a plan to fool them. She got us hearing aid props from a guy she knew, and we went along with the plan. "Their heartbeats never raced or skipped. They're not lying," Liam said. "When we get out of here, I'm calling the police," Rikki said frantically. Wow, she can act. "Well, we have-" Scott started, "We don't have Stiles anymore." "I told you he was helpful," Isaac said. "We can't let them go. They'll go straight to the police," Allison said. I heard police sirens in the distance. "Stiles told the cops," Hayden said through gritted teeth. Scott and his pack ran out of the house, but Isaac stayed. "Isaac, why are you keeping people held captive?" the sheriff asked. "I didn't agree to this. Scott did, he was really rude to Stiles, and I don't want to be involved with him," he said. He looked towards us, and he looked oddly familiar. "You can go Isaac, let me ask them about what happened," he said. Isaac left, and ran into the woods. He turned to us, "Why are you here? This town already has a werewolf problem, we don't need a vampire problem," he said harshly. "Oh come one, your keeping an original with you, we aren't here to hurt anyone," Sirena said. "If you lay a hand on anyone in this town, I swear to god I'll hold you down with vervain and wolfsbane, and keep you locked up in the Hale vault. With your witch friend." "Why do you hate her so much?" Sirena asked. "She's the cause of my wife's death," the sheriff said. "I told you, to bring someone back to life, you must take a life," Rikki replied. "My daughter died in a car crash three years ago. Now I have no one," He said. "NIce to know, but we have to go," Sirena said. Rikki untied her ropes, and released us. We grabbed Rikki's arm, and we were back at Sirena's house. "Back there, you said he was keeping an original vampire. I thought there was just you," I said. "I'm mean he's a Mikaelson," she replied. "His name is Genim, we saw him in a photo with Klaus," Rikki said. "Ok, who is he?" I asked. "You're completely clueless Jay. Stiles is Genim." "That makes sense."

Sirena poured a blood bag into a cup and sat on the couch. Rikki went upstairs for ice cream, and we were looking through the movies. "My vote's on _Percy Jackson, The Lightning Thief_ ," Sirena said. "What about _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_?" I asked her. "Percy Jackson is way better. The movies make me want to punch someone because of the difference from the books, but it's still better," she argued. "Fine, we'll watch Percy Jackson and the whatever," I said. "Coming down with the post kidnapping ice cream," Rikki said, walking down the stairs. "Oh yea, we have a problemo," Sirena said. "What?" Rikki and I asked in unison. "That Jackson kid, he's a doppelganger. I heard from one of my friends his other Petrova doppelganger was turned. Klaus is probably going to be coming here," she said. "What? How do you know he's a doppelganger? Why didn't you tell us before?" Rikki asked. "It never came up. I didn't see a need for it. Until now. And I know he's a doppelganger because of that Roy Harper guy on TV with Thea Queen." "If Klaus comes, he'll find his brother. And us, we need to leave," I told her. "No, I'm not running from my problems anymore. I came here for a normal life, and we've already been kidnapped by werewolves. Normal ended then." "Fine, but if I get tied up with wolfsbane and locked away, I'm blaming you." I looked outside as I heard glass breaking. Sirena must have heard it to, because she got up and went to the door. She opened the door, and a silver arrow whizzed past her head, she ducked just in time. "Run! The people who kidnapped us are outside," she told us. We ran, and went to the hidden chambers under the house, Sirena not far behind. "Go that way, it leads to the school. From there we can get to the police station," she said. We started running and we heard the latch open and ran faster. "They're going that way!" I heard Scott shout. Instead of running, I grabbed Rikki and Sirena, "Police station Rikki, now!" I screamed. I opened my eyes, and we were in the parking lot of BHPD. "Why are we here?" Rikki asked. "Do you want to seem somewhat normal?" I asked her. "True."

Sirena walked ahead of us, and went into the station. We went up to the front desk, "Hi, is the sheriff here at the moment?" she asked the lady at the front desk. "Yes, he's in the back. You can go right in," she said. I walked past Sirena and opened the door to his office. He was sitting there with Stiles, or Genim, whatever his name is. "We need to talk," Sirena said to the sheriff, ignoring Stiles' presence. "He's busy right now. You're going to have to come back later," Stiles said. Sirena continued to ignore him and continued, "The werewolves attacked our house tonight," she began, "I was almost shot in the head with a silver arrow thanks to that Argent." "I can deal with Scott, now you can leave," Stiles said. "We have another problem," Rikki said, "We received word that Klaus Mikaelson is heading to Beacon Hills for Jackson Whittemore." "We were just talking about that, but I think it's time that you guys properly meet," the sheriff said gesturing to Stiles. "Hello Genim, I'm Sirena," she said holding out her hand for him to shake. "Wait, how do you know who I am?" he asked. "Because we've met before, you were younger at the time. I'm guessing the spell Esther was trying worked," Rikki said. "You knew my mom?" "Good friends actually, until she went crazy," I said. "Wait, what are you guys?" he asked us. "I'm the Original Werewolf, Jay Delour." "Original Witch, Rikki Tyes." "The True Original Vampire, Sirena Bates," she said with a smirk. "I've heard stories about you guys from Klaus, but they weren't all good." "Yea, I know, being a ripper and all can really hurt a person's reputation." "Not the time for stories, what you told my 'dad', was the same thing we were discussing. Klaus is already here. I don't know how, but I just know," he said curiously. "How are we going to run an insane hybrid away when we have to deal with the pack?" Rikki asked. "Because we're clever," Sirena said unconvincingly, "Yea I don't believe myself either." "We can talk more at school tomorrow, but we aren't going to 'be there'. We need to look scared, and human," I said. "Ok, I'll tell Scott that you're in police custody because of an attack on your house." "Thanks Genim." "I go by Stiles!" he shouted after us as we walked out.


	3. Ch 3 Spidey Sense

Ch. 3 Spidey Sense

Stiles/Genim's POV

I got out of my car and went over to Scott, who was standing outside waiting for Allison. "Scott what were you thinking? You attack three teenagers which scared them half to death so they have to be in police custody!" I yelled at him. "They aren't human, I know it. I can sense the supernatural," he said in an obvious voice. "You can't sense every supernatural being Scott," I scoffed. "Yes I can, it's like some werewolf thing." "Obviously you can't, based on the fact I raised no 'werewolf sense' from you. I was gonna help you with the doppelganger situation, but you can forget it." I walked into school, leaving a shocked Scott behind me. I heard the bell ring, and walked into the basement after making sure nobody was following me. "Took you long enough Genim," Sirena said. "How many times do I have to tell you I go by Stiles now? I don't need Scott and his pack searching up my name and finding folklore on original vampires," I said harshly. "How'd it go with McCall?" Jay then asked. "I might've slipped that I'm supernatural, but otherwise he believed you were in custody." "You what?" Rikki shouted. "He said he had some sort of werewolf spidey sense, and that he sensed all supernatural beings. That just made me angry and I said I didn't set off his spidey sense, and I wouldn't help with a doppelganger situation. Then I left." "You revealed way too much information Stiles. You're lucky I don't have a white oak stake with me right now," Sirena mumbled. She then lifted her head and looked to the door. "Someone's coming," Jay said. "I think he went down here," I heard Scott say. "We don't have time to get out of here," I whispered to him. "Rikki, we need to go, with Ge-Stiles…" Jay said. "Grab my arm," she said. I hesitated, "Do what she said!" Sirena snapped. I grabbed her arm and I felt a gush of wind rush at me. I closed my eyes, fearing for the worst, but when I opened them, we were outside the school. "What the heck?" asked a shocked Isaac who was standing by the entrance of the school. "Oh god," Jay mumbled. "Run!" Sirena said. We took off, not at full speed, but enough to stay ahead of Isaac, who was now chasing after us.

"How am I supposed to explain this if he catches me?" Rikki shouted. "He won't get you," Sirena said from about ten feet ahead of her. "Guys I don't have your endurance, I can't keep going," she said. "Come on Rikki, I'm not leaving you behind," I said. "Just know that I'm going to be okay?" she whispered. I looked back and she stopped, Isaac then came up behind her, Scott not far behind. Sirena stopped running, she looked towards her and saw Rikki being dragged off, looking lifeless, by Malia. "Rikki!" she screamed. She began to head towards the pack, "Sirena, it's too late. We'll get her. But we need a plan first. It may involve Klaus," I said, running into the woods and losing the werewolves. "Why am I being mentioned?" said someone from behind me. "Klaus," Sirena said, shocked. "Wow Genim, I haven't seen you in so long. After I undaggered you, you ran off. You didn't even say hello or goodbye," Klaus said with a smirk. "Well, being in a town overrun by werewolves kind of occupies your time," I replied sarcastically. "Yes, I'm looking for one of those werewolves. I believe his name is Jackson Whittemore. His blood will still work for my hybrids because he isn't dead." "Ok Klaus, they have our friend Rikki. If you help us get her back using Jackson to lure them, we'll help you get the human doppelganger, Roy Harper," Sirena said. "No offense, but who exactly are you? I don't make deals with people who are suddenly involved with me," Klaus said. "We've met before, I knew your mom, before she went crazy that is," Sirena said. "That was over a thousand years ago," he said. I nodded and waited a moment for the thought to sink in. "You're the True Originals aren't you?" "Took you long enough," Jay grumbled. "I'm in, but only in this instance. I don't usually make deal with people, but granted you are more powerful than I." "By the way, they don't know vampires exist," I added. "Well this is going to be fun," Klaus said with a smirk.

(Time Skip) Next Day at School

I normally don't wear any see light fabrics, because of the several tattoos and scars I had gotten over the years. I had wings tattooed on my back, an anti-possession symbol on my left shoulder, and a quote that said 'Family is forever' in latin on my right forearm. I wore a white shirt, which made my tattoos very visible, and also made me look 2x more muscular than the baggy clothes I normally wore. I sw Sirena stepping out of her car with Jay, and she looked pretty scared. I walked over to her, "Sirena are you okay?" I asked almost sympathetically. "No! I'm not okay! My best friend was taken by some crazy teenagers that think we're what? Supernatural? This is crazy! For all I know she could be dead by now!" she snapped. I grabbed my phone and quickly texted her, 'Nice acting. I think the wolves bought it'. 'My siblings tried to kill me when I was created. I know how to act,' she replied. I smirked. "It's going to be okay. I'll talk to Scott and see what's gotten into him. Maybe someone is forcing him to do this or something. Rikki will be alright," I said, trying to sound convincing. I was never good at acting, but Sirena looked truly scared. She had tears running down her cheeks from her amber colored eyes, and a heavy breathing. If I didn't know she was acting I would have believed her. "Just stay away from them for now. I understand why you don't want to go to the police again," Jay said sincerely, "I'm afraid for Rikki too, but we need to keep ourselves in control. The other students can't know they have psychotic kidnappers among them." "Ok," she said through a few silent sobs. I walked away from them, and straight into the school, ignoring looks from people who were staring at me wondering what happened to the nerdy Stiles they knew.

I was walking towards my locker and someone came up behind me, "When did you get tattoos?" I turned around to see Scott and Isaac looking at me. "Well maybe I didn't want you to know I had tattoos before. But I don't have to tell you anything because I'm not in the pack anymore. That was your decision correct?" "Whatever. Enough about the tattoos, why do you have so many scars?" Isaac asked. "I don't have to tell you anything. I'm not involved with your pack's business anymore." "Guys, we're gonna be late for English," a boy said to Scoot. "One minute Ash, just talking to Stiles," Isaac said. "Who's that?" I asked curiously. "Ash Queens, he's new," Scott said. "See you at lacrosse mutts," I said, before I turned on my heel and headed towards chemistry. On my way there I ran into someone, and I looked up and saw Sirena. "Hey, what class are you headed to?" I asked. "I have English this period," she replied. "Scott's in there, be very careful," I warned her. "Got it, see you at lacrosse tryouts Stiles," she said. "You're trying out for-" "Yes, I'm trying out for lacrosse," she cut me off. She continued walking towards English, leaving me with my books scattered on the floor.

Sirena's POV

I walked into class late, and was stopped by Mrs. Blake. "And do you have a great reason for being late Miss Bates?" she asked. "Just clearing some stuff up with the police about Rikki. They still haven't found her," I said, making my heart rate speed up. "Ok, I see that's an emotional topic right now, so you can go take your seat." I sat down next to a boy I didn't recognize. "Hi I'm Ash," he said extending his hand. I hesitated before I took his hand, "I'm Sirena." He turned back in his seat with a grin on his face, and I continued to listen to Mrs. Blake. "Today we will be discussing vampire folklore, dating back to over 1,000 years ago," she said. I almost choked on the water I was drinking when she said that. "Is everything alright Miss Bates?" she asked. "Yea, just a cough," I replied with a steady heartbeat. "Continuing with the lesson. Does anyone know the names of the Mikaelson family?" My hand was the only one in the air. "Miss Bates?" she asked. "Wow, I guess I know too many useless facts. But the names of the Mikaelsons are Mikael, Esther, Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Genim, and Henrik," I answered without hesitation. "How do you remember all of those names?" Ash asked, leaning over to me. "I guess I have a good memory, I find joy in reading books."

After a class of Mrs. Blake discussing the 'originals' with completely inaccurate information, the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Hey Sirena wait up!" I heard someone yell as I exited the classroom. I turned around and almost ran head first into Ash. I blushed and quickly tried to make the situation less awkward. "Sorry," I muttered. "Do you want to sit by my friends and I at lunch?" he asked me. I could feel my heart fluttering, "Um, sure, I guess I could, um, sit by you at lunch," I quickly mumbled. "Ok, guess I'll see you in a few minutes then," he said. I went over to my locker and put my books in. Excited, I went to lunch. I think I may be developing feelings for this kid, and we just met. I grabbed a salad and a chocolate milk and looked around for Ash. "Sirena, over here!" I heard him yell. I looked around and spotted him at the table in the back of the cafeteria. I began to walk to his table and got there just as Scott and his 'pack' were walking to the same place. They looked at me, and I pretended to be terrified, making my heart speed up like crazy. "Uh, sorry Ash, but I just remember I promised I'd eat lunch with Stiles and Jay," I said rushing off. I headed over to the corner of the cafeteria, and played with my food. I wasn't going to eat it if I didn't have to, people food tastes horrible. "I thought Jay and Stiles were eating lunch with you," Ash said coming over to my table. "I guess they couldn't make it," I replied solemnly. "What's going on? I know we just met, but I want you to know that you can trust me." "Fine, the truth is. I know who took Rikki. I decided not to tell the police because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Last week, on my first day, Rikki, Jay, and I were kidnapped. The same people took her."

"Oh gosh, Sirena. Who was it?" Ash asked me. "I can't tell you," I replied cautiously. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me. I just want you to know you can trust me." "I don't know who I can trust. The day I met Scott he seemed so nice, and now he has Rikki," I said with tears rolling slowly down my cheeks. "Wait, Scott did this?" "No, I mean, uh, I didn't say anything, just forget that," I said. I almost compelled him without thinking, but I pulled my eyes away from his. I got up and rushed out of the cafeteria, heading to my next class, gym. We were learning lacrosse, which was incredibly boring since I invented the game with Jay, and the werewolves are in my class, so is Ash. "Sirena! Wait!" I heard Ash yelling from the cafeteria. I hung my head and walked towards the locker room. I got in and changed into black shorts, a white v-neck, black and white Nikes, and I put my brown hair into two dutch braids, my hair ending near my waist. "Jesus I need a haircut," I muttered to myself. The other girls began pouring into the locker room, so I saw it as a time to leave. "Great, lacrosse," I heard a girl mumble. I sighed, most girls these days don't care about sports. "Ready to get pummeled in lacrosse?" Jay asked, walking up to me. "Only if your ready to get beat by a girl," I said back to him. "You wish cupcake." "I swear to god if you call me cupcake again Jay." He laughed, "Aw come on, we always tease each other before a game of lacrosse, and then I end up losing." "Cause I'm awesome. There's no denying it."

I know it's a really short chapter. I went through a bit of writer's block. I a, halfway done with the next chapter, and I think chapters may be getting longer. Please follow and favorite. And most of all, please leave reviews! This is my first fanfiction, but I'm going to start on a Teen Wolf + Supernatural crossover.


	4. Ch 4 The Game

Ch. 4 The Game (Most of this is in Sirena's POV cause she's the main character)

Sirena's POV

"Hurry up! Get on on the field!" Coach shouted towards the locker rooms. "You ready to go Scott?" I heard Ash ask. "Yea, just defending my title, for the second year in a row," Scott said proudly. "We're going to do a game!" he shouted, "Scott you and Sirena can be team captains, pick who chooses first!" "You can go first," I said quickly. "Isaac," Scott said, motioning towards Isaac. "Jay," I said. This continued until we both had an even number of people on my team, I ended up with Jay and Stiles on my team, if we used our powers we'd be at an advantage. But as far as they know, we're human. We walked into positions and prepared for the game. "Ready, go!" Coach yelled. He blew his whistle, and Scott went right past Stiles with the ball. I saw Jay running up to him to defend, but he was pushed out of the way by Scott. I stepped forward, preparing to block, when Scott ran right into me. Everything faded into black as I felt my head hit the ground. Even I could get knocked out with enough force, but now that I'm not awake, the nightmares will come. They're always the worst in terrible situations.

Dream…

 _I was walking through a forest, I was in an old servants dress and I was barefoot. "I think I heard something this way!" I heard someone yell. Run, that's all I could think, I didn't know who was coming. I looked back, but saw no one, I turned back around, attempting to run, when someone caught me. "Stop!" I heard a different voice yell. "Release her, she is not what we're looking for," he said to the man, I felt the grip on me loosen as I fell forward, but someone else caught me. "Are you alright?" he asked me. "Not really. I don't know where I am, my city was under attack so I ran," I told him. "You're safe now, I'm Prince Braedan, you're in England." "But my friends are out here somewhere, I have to find them." "I'll send out search parties, but it's too dangerous for you to be out here, someone has escaped from our prisons." "I'm am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. If you're going to look for my friends, I'm coming too, or I could go off on my own to find them. It's your choice," I said stubbornly. "The maiden comes with us to search for her friends!" he announced. "Their names are Jay and Rikki, we weren't far apart, but I got separated." He nodded, and led me to a horse. He got on a beautiful white horse, and gave me his hand. He helped me onto the horse, and we began riding through the moonlit forest. Then the scenery changed, I was in dungeons of some sort, and I was chained to the wall. "Please Genevieve, release me!" I yelled. I couldn't let Braedan know what I was, he was there, I loved him. He would be angry if he discovered I was a vampire, because that's what he was hunting in the woods that night. He was a hunter, and he would try to kill me. "No, you'll jeopardize everything I've worked for. I'm the rightful ruler! I was the first born, but because he's a male he is next in line!" she screamed, holding Braedan with a sword at his neck. "I didn't want to do this Genevive," I said. I pulled on the chains and broke them off of my wrists, and I opened the gates. "Now I said to let him go." "I won't, you don't know how difficult it is to watch your younger brother get all of the recognition, while you just sit in the castle waiting for something to happen!" "Well, my brother Adam got more recognition than me, and so did my half sister Eve. But guess what, no one even knew who I was." "Adam and Eve are fictional you moron," she said through gritted teeth. "No, they're very real, they're immortal, unless they're killed of course. But they aren't like vampires. I should know, I'm the original, and they could never get a lead on me. You know why? Because I can't be killed. I've already lived for thousands of years, and I was supposed to die long ago. Do you know how that feels? Anyone I've ever cared for has died! They grow old, and I stay the same, because I don't turn anyone without their permission! Not all vampires are bad, some just want to find a cure!" I shouted, tears were clouding my vision. "Emrys, all along I thought you were different. But you were one of them! I loved you!" he shouted. "And I loved you!" The dream slowly faded away, and piece by piece the light came back to my eyes._

"Give her space, she's waking up!" I heard Coach yell. I bolted upright and looked around me. I was on a bench in the middle of the lacrosse field. "Wh-what happened?" I asked, pretending to be clueless about my blackout. "You were hit, hard, and you passed out. You've been out for about thirty minutes," Ash said. I leaned forwards, and pain erupted in my head. "Ow," I muttered. Scott was looking at me oddly, like he figured something out, and the others didn't know. I placed my hands on my temples and began heading to the parking lot. I turned back around, "Rikki isn't here, so I don't have a ride, this is fantastic!" I yelled sarcastically. "I could give you a ride back to your house," someone spoke from behind me. "No thanks," I called back. I turned around to see who offered me a ride and Ash was on the edge of the field waiting for me to change my mind. "Fine you can take me home!" He began walking over, laughing. "What's so funny?" "Scott swears he heard you mumbling about a prince." "Huh, that is so weird, I don't even remember my dream," I lied. "I just wish Rikki was here, she was my ride until my motorcycle got fixed, and she was always there for me. I have no clue where she is, why they have her, or if she's ever coming back." Ash looked at me sympathetically, "I haven't met Rikki," his heartbeat sped up, "But she must have been a nice person." "You're lying." "Huh?" "I read a book and lying once. Your eyes dilated, you sped up when you talked, and you posture became protective. You're lying." "Fine, I met her last week before I started coming to school. She was at the hospital checking on someone she knew there, and I was there. I had a seizure, I get them quite frequently because I'm epileptic, and I was waiting there and she talked to me. I didn't really know anyone because I just moved here." "Then why did you lie?" "Because she's missing! I don't want to be a fugitive, I don't know about you, but I'm not a jail person." I laughed, and we continued going to his car.

About ten minutes later we came to an abrupt stop in front of my house. "Thanks for the ride Ash. I'll see you at school tomorrow where I hopefully don't pass out and mutter something about a prince. Who knows what that dream was about, maybe I was in like Camelot or something," I joked. "Ok, see you later Sirena," he said, smiling. I walked into my house and almost ran straight into Stiles. "Slow down," he said sarcastically. I glared at him. "What? Sarcasm is my only defense as far as they know of." "Well the Alpha, Scott or whatever knocked me out during lacrosse. You know that much because you were there, but he heard me muttering about Prince Braedan in my blackout. Not good, he could take it as a dream, or he could research it and find he was a vampire hunter. He almost married me, it's all recorded, but I went by the alias Emrys Gallion." "Then he won't find out it's you." "I know, but the plan to get Rikki back has changed. I have an idea." "What?" he asked as I sat down on the couch, he sat down across from me on the chair. "The vault, where they have Erica and Boyd, I'll be there. They're planning a rescue tonight, those wolves can't whisper. Put Jay and I in the vault with the wolves, and I need the wolves to claw us up. We need to appear almost dead to them, we can stop myself from healing. Being the naive wolves they are, they'll want to rescue us too, and they could lead us to where Rikki is." "Ok, that's way better than my idea." "What was your idea?" "Beating the information out of them with Klaus." "Yea, we're going with my plan." "I got that."

Ash's POV

"Sirena never lied once when talking to me earlier. Her heartbeat was constant, other than when she was talking about Rikki. It got really fast, I could tell she was afraid," I told the pack. "Then how did they appear out of thin air?" Isaac asked. "It could have been a hallucination. I mean it was bright, and you were out there awhile. They probably ran because someone who kidnapped them before was chasing them," I explained. I didn't want Sirena involved in this supernatural mess like I am. "Why is this kid here?" I heard Lydia ask. "Because he's one of us. Derek bit him to help him. He was epileptic, like Erica," Scott said. "Go get Rikki some food," Derek said to me. "Fine," I said through gritted teeth. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich. I headed upstairs to the attic, where Rikki was locked up. I unlocked the door and found Rikki sitting on the mattress we put there. "I come bearing food," I said, getting her attention. "I'm not hungry. And I'm not eating anything you guys give me," she said stubbornly. I walked up to her, and set down the plate. "Look, I think you and your friends are innocent in all of this. I really like Sirena, and they seem to care about you a lot. I'll get you out of here, I don't know when, or how, but I will," I whispered to her, too low for the pack to hear downstairs in the clinic. "Fine, I'll eat it. But you have to promise to get me out of here. I want to go home," she replied quietly. I nodded and walked back downstairs. "You missed the plan to get Erica and Boyd from the Alpha's so I guess I can explain it to you in the car," Hayden said to me. I followed the pack outside and got in one of the cars.

Ooh! Cliffhanger! Sorry, I just did not feel like adding more to the chapter. I said the chapters would get longer, but I guess I'm not one for promises. I'm starting another fanfic soon! I'm doing a Glee/Flash crossover. You know, the whole Barry is Sebastian thing. Enjoy!


	5. Ch 5 Rescue and Puratium

Ch. 5 Rescue

Sirena's POV

" _Stiles you remember the plan, correct?" I asked him. "Yes, you go into the vault with Jay, and I'll show up with the alpha pack like I've been captured, when they get me, I tell them they have you," he replied annoyed. "Good, remember, don't reveal any information to Scott about who we really are. Tell him we were looking for Rikki in the woods in case she somehow escaped, and the alpha pack found us. They took us because we were with you and we saw too much. Got it?" Jay asked. "Jeez guys, I get it. This is only the hundredth time that you've told me."_

(Present)

I was lying on the floor next to Jay, keeping our bodies from healing claw wounds across our bodies. It stung, but it doesn't feel as bad as getting staked, sure I don't die, but it still hurts. We lowered our heartbeats as we heard people entering from across the vault. They weren't supposed to come in this way, our plan is screwed. "Boyd and Cora are here, chained up back there, but we need to go find Erica," Scott said. They exited the vault to look for Erica, well technically her body. "Stiles what are you doing here?" Scott shouted. "Oh, um, hey guys. Would now be a bad time to ask for help?" he asked awkwardly. I had to hold back my laughter. "Still doesn't answer the question Stiles." "So I was with Jay and Sirena looking for where you guys could be keeping Rikki, cause they've been freaking out over her kidnapping, thanks to you I may add. And apparently the Alpha Pack was here. Funny huh?" "Wait, Sirena and Jay are here?" we heard someone else ask. Sounds so familiar, I just can't place it. "If they're still alive. I could hear them screaming from out here. Now could you please go help them?" he asked. "I need to go find them," the voice said. The vault door creaked open, and someone walked in. "Oh gosh, Sirena!" he yelled. Please no, I have the worst luck. Ash was with them, and I liked him. No, no, no. "J-Jay?" I asked, dazed. "Don't worry we'll get you two out of here. Just please don't go," he pleaded. How oblivious was this kid? Although he was kind of cute when he was clueless. "Help us, p-please," Jay muttered besides me. "Liam! I need help in here, I can't carry both of them! Not even with my strength!" he yelled out the door. Does that mean he's a werewolf? Oh no, I fell for someone working with Scott, and he's a werewolf.

Liam ran inside the vault and grabbed Jay. Ash carried me out along with them bridal style. Kind of romantic, no, snap out of it, he helped take Rikki. "Why did, y-you help them take her?" I asked him quietly, as we were riding in Derek's car to lord knows where. "Well, I wasn't friends with them when that happened. I only recently joined their friend group. I have been asking them to let her go for a couple days," he replied. "You don't hate me do you?" I asked him. "No, Sirena, I- I love you," he stuttered, "Like, I get if you don't feel the same about me, it's just you're so bold and outgoing, and I'm sitting over here like a potato helping Scott hold Rikki. I just feel so bad-" he was cut off I I reached up on kissed his cheek. Come on Sirena, don't say what I think I'm about to say. When do I ever listen to myself? "I love you too Ash." Nope, I ignored my own advice. Way to go me! I may as well just call up Dean and Sam and ask them if they could just attempt to put me in my grave. Again. Ash blushed, and then got a more serious look. "Is something bothering you?" "It's just, these claw marks, they hurt more than they were supposed to. They did something, it wasn't part of the plan…" I whispered. My vision began getting splotchy, as everything faded away, "What plan Sirena? Wake up! Sirena!" Ash was all I could hear before I lost consciousness.

Magical Time Skip Brought to you by Cory Monteith (RIP) 30 minutes later

When I came to I was in pain. Lots of pain. I obviously wasn't alone because Jay was besides me on another hospital bed. Wait, hospital? I slowly looked around without moving. This is more like a vet clinic. Wait, I can't move. Great, paralyses. "Guys, she's waking up, so is Jay," Scott said from besides me. I didn't even notice him there. I must be really out of it. "It hurts, everywhere," I said through gritted teeth. "Deaton get in here!" he yelled impatiently. Deaton walked in, looking very conflicted. He began whispering to Scott, "i found out what's wrong with them, and it isn't good." "What's happening Scott?" Jay asked. I mentally face palmed myself. No human could have heard that, he might have just blown our cover. Scott looked confused, and then looked at Deaton, signaling him to explain to all of us as the others entered the room. "It's a plant. It's called Puratium," he started. "No, please god no," I whined. "You know what this plant is already?" he asked quizzically. "Yes, obviously we've encountered it before. Now please, the only person who knows what to do is Rikki. She can heal us. I can't move," Jay said. "Fine, I'll go get Rikki," Liam said reluctantly when everyone looked at him. A few minutes later Liam came back with Rikki in tow. "Sirena!" she exclaimed, her expression became less happy when she saw us, "What happened?" "Alpha pack, puratium, you should know the drill by know. Please get it out of our systems before I black out again," I said. "I don't have the supplies…" she said in a panic. "What do you need?" Deaton asked. "You won't have it, they aren't common plants." "Trust me, I have more than you think." "I need wolfsbane," the pack tensed, "And Vervain." "Ah, I see. I haven't come across one of your species in a while." Deaton said looking at me. Obviously Jay was the werewolf. "What is she?" Lydia asked. "Leave them in the dark, I'll explain everything when I'm not paralysed."

Deaton handed Sirena two vials, one a yellow liquid (vervain) and the other a lavender color (wolfsbane). "This is going to hurt," Jay an I muttered at the same time. "I would say jinx, but our luck is bad enough," Jay chuckled. I was about to reply when a searing pain spread across my chest. I screamed, and after a few seconds I could hear Jay yelling too. After about a minute, the pain was gone and I could move. I sat up, and I was instantly bombarded with questions, along with Jay. "Calm down, one at a time!" I yelled. "Ok, I'll go first," Jay started, "Wh-what are you?" he asked cautiously. "Remember what you said in the car, that you wouldn't hate me?" I asked, earning a nod from him. "I'm a vampire," I started. "Yes! I knew they existed!" Stiles yelled, still trying to act human. "Cut the crap Genim," I said giving him a cold stare. "Sirena! I told you not to call me by my real na-" he stopped talking when he realized the pack was staring at him. "Real name?" Allison questioned. "Um, yeah, just kidding. April fools?" "Stiles, or Genim, whatever your name is. Who are you?" Scott asked, pressing further into questioning him. "Great Sirena. You blew my cover!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "Your very welcome Genim." "I said stop calling me that!" "Stiles, explain," lydia demanded. "Ok, so, I might, um." "Stiles please hurry," Deaton asked nicely. "Here, I can explain," I volunteered. "Don't you dare." "Ok, I'm explaining against Genim's ("Don't call me that!") wishes. Basically, he was killed by werewolves, and his mother, who is an awful person by the way, decides, oh hey, I'm going to attempt to make my kids immortal using a tree," I said sarcastically, "Then they discover the brother was a werewolf and they just made him a vampire too, and Esther did some bipedy bopedy boo on him to hide his wolf side, and Genim came back from the dead cause he was magic. You know, it's all really simple. He just has a really messed up family."

"What?" Scott yelled, "You're magic?" "Technically I'm half witch, half vampire, so yes." "Wait. Sirena how old are you?" Ash asked. "Jeez Jay, you know it's rude to ask a lady her age," I teased. He chuckled as wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "I know, but seriously, how old are you?" he asked. "Fine, since you aren't giving up. I'm an original vampire." "You're a Mikaelson?" Deaton asked from the corner. "No, the Mikaelsons were the tree people. They're all just fakes, no offence Genim, ("Don't call me that!") but you're family is really messed up." "No offence taken, my mother tried to kill my entire family," he said in mock surrender. "So Stiles is a Mikaelson. I never thought that a member of our pack would be an original. But may I ask, if you aren't a Mikaelson then how are you an original?" he asked. "Technically, I'm not AN original I'm THE original. But still, I'm old, Genim's ("Seriously stop calling me that!") is old, so I don't see a difference." "Come on Sirena, just tell us how old you guys are," Ash pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Man, I can't resist your puppy dog face. You're lucky Ash," I said, "Ok so Ge-" "Stiles!" "Ok fine, Stiles over there is about 1,000 years old now." "Okay, you're like, dead a hundred times over," Scott said, conflicted that his best friend has been dead for a thousand years. "Technically I've only died once." "Ok, back to the topic, Rikki, Jay, and I, are the original supernaturals. God created me, and these two lovebirds just happened to somehow get powers," I began, "So we're about 700,000 years old now." "What?" Ash yelped, "Did you know like, Adam and Eve, and talk with God and stuff?" "Of course I knew Adam and Eve, were half siblings, granted they tried to kill me. And no, I never really talked with God, most of the time he was trying to kill me as well." "Okay, you have a more jacked up family than me," Stiles said. "Still, back on topic. The alpha pack. They somehow knew what Puratium did to us. How did Deucalion know who we were?" "It was Ethan and Aiden, they know about us remember?" Jay said. "Ok, we've got an alpha pack to fight," I said grabbing my jacket and Ash's hand and began to walk out of the clinic.


	6. Ch 6 The Tryouts

Ch. 6 The Tryouts

One review. I feel so loved. Is anyone even reading this story? I updated my other story everyone loved and haven't gotten reviews on that once since either. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Sirena's POV (Like 75% of this entire story is her POV)

At school…

"So when is your pack meeting going to be? We really do need a plan to go against the alpha pack," Rikki asked Stiles as we were on the stairs in front of the school. "How's this afternoon?" Lydia asked. "I have lacrosse tryouts," I spoke up. "Woah, you're trying out for lacrosse?" Scott said with a raised voice. "Yeah, Why is this so surprising? I invented it," I said under my breath. "You invented lacrosse?" Ash asked in disbelief. "Yea, so?" "Scott, you got some competition here," Stiles said patting Scott on the back, "Maybe I'll play if I actually try." "I'm still not used to Stiles being a freaking vampire," Hayden said. "I don't think anyone is," Scott mumbled. "I'll see you guys later, and this lacrosse game I'll be putting up a fight. Be prepared to be co-captain McCall!" I joked while heading towards English. I took my usual seat in class, saving the seats next to me for Ash and Rikki.

*Does Spongebob Imagination Hands* Time Skip to before tryouts

I headed out of Home Ec, everyone's least favorite class, probably because it was with Coach Finstock. He decided that because lacrosse tryouts were today, he would give them the speech he gave the team before a game, that stupid speech from Independence Day. "Where the heck is Isaac?" I asked Scott as we were heading towards the field. "I don't know, he left in fourth period, some guy named Nick something pulled him out of class," he replied. "Was his full name Niklaus?" I asked cautiously. "Yea that's it." "Oh crap, we need to find Isaac. Scott, Klaus is the original hybrid. He won't bother snapping Isaac's neck and making him into one as well." "What? We need to go, now!" We sprinted through the now empty hallways, looking for any sign of Isaac or Klaus. I stopped short and motioned towards Scott as I came into a stop in front of a janitor's closet. "They have to be in there, there are two scents, but only one heartbeat, which means Isaac has a chance," I whispered. Slowly, I reached out for the handle and pulled open the door. "Oh. My," I started. "God," Scott finished. We were expecting Klaus to be turning Isaac, not kissing him. "I was not expecting this, but lacrosse tryouts are now, so….." I said to Isaac. Blushing, red like a tomato, Isaac came out of the closet, in both ways, and walked towards the locker room with Scott. "Jeez Klaus, didn't think you played for that team," I joked before heading off to the girl's locker room.

I walked out onto the field in my PE clothes, and headed to Coach Finstock. "The stands are over there kid, you need to get off the field before tryouts start," he said without looking at me. "Coach, I'm trying out," I said in a dead serious voice. "You," he laughed, "You're trying out?" "Yes, yes I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the lineup to take my shots and prove you wrong." "I like your attitude cupcake, but if you get hurt or humiliated, it's not my fault." "Oh I'll show you how to really play lacrosse." I took all of my courage not to whack him with my lacrosse stick. I scoffed and headed towards the lineup where Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Liam, and Ash were waiting. "Don't say anything Sirena," Isaac warned as I neared them. "Are you referring to me not telling Stiles and Ash about us catching you making out with Klaus?" I asked with a smirk. "What the heck Isaac! That's my brother, and not to mention an immortal hybrid." "Oh. Someone could have told me that." "But still, you guys are now like my OTP, I ship it!" I squealed. "When did Sirena start acting like a normal teenage girl?" Stiles asked sarcastically. "Since I found someone that really cared about me and made me a better person," she said sarcastically, making a point my reaching out to hold Ash's hand. She released his hand quickly when coach blew his whistle. "McCall, you're on goal!" he shouted. Scott groaned, and reluctantly headed towards the goal.

I chuckled as Scott took his spot in goal and looked uncomfortable, probably because it was one of his least favorite positions to play in lacrosse. "Cupcake, you go first. I'm gonna show you what an attitude gets on this team, a bench!" he laughed. I began to slowly make my way towards the front of the line. "Come on, my grandma can move faster than that! And she dead!" I rolled my eyes and continued to the front of the line. "Go on my whistle! he shouted. I waited, my lacrosse stick at the ready, and then he blew the whistle. I walked up a few steps and threw the ball, not even at half strength. For a split second, Scott looked confident, and moved to block my throw, but he missed, by a lot. "Maybe next time you could try blocking faster!" I smirked. "Man, cupcake's got an arm," coach muttered under his breath. "Heard you coach," I said over my shoulder. Then Stiles went, same outcome."If only he played like that the last year of lacrosse," he mumbled again, "Ok then, everyone huddle up!" Everyone was whispering amongst themselves as we all moved off of the field.

"Ok first off, I need to know if you're using steroids or something, because Stilinski, you actually played," Coach said to Stiles. "Um, no coach, just practiced," he replied. "Well you made first line," coach muttered. "Sorry coach, couldn't hear you," Stiles taunted. "I said you made first line." "Ah, okay." "McCall!" Scott's head looked up, "You're co-captain, and cupcake you're captain." I smirked at Scott when he got a flustered look on his face. "B-but. How?" He asked. "It's called she's-a-better-player-than-you," coach said. "Try better next time McCall," I said to him. "Oh shush Sirena." "You're never going to live this down Scott," Isaac said when coach walked away. "Isaac, you're forgetting you kissed an immortal hybrid, that just so happens to be my brother, who was in fact here to kidnap Jackson so he could sire more hybrids," Stiles whisper ranted. "Again, I shall add that I did not know that," Isaac said. "Wait you never said he was here to kidnap me," Jackson said angrily. "Must have slipped my mind," I replied nonchalantly. "Hey, Sirena did convince him not to. We found your doppelganger in Star City," Jay said. "Gee thanks, sick Klaus on my doppelganger," Jackson rolled his eyes.

We began walking towards the front of our school to enjoy some post-tryouts pizza. "I call first slice!" I yelled before skipping off to the picnic tables, where Klaus was unsurprisingly sitting, waiting for Isaac. "Well that's not fair love. What if I wanted the first piece," he smirked. "You know, I have a white oak stake in my car, do you want to take any chances?" I asked him. "I vote she gets first slice," Klaus said in surrender. "I second that. I'm not risking a white oak stake to the heart," Stiles said. We were all happily munching on our pizza when a black sports car stopped in the front of the school after speeding in. "Is that Derek?" Rikki questioned. "No, it's not the right model," Scott replied. Ash wrapped his arm around me reassuringly. "Well I'm sorry I don't know cars," I said sarcastically. Three people exited the car and headed into school. "Are they new?" Isaac asked. "Maybe, we'll find out tomorrow. I just can't help feeling that I know them. I just don't know how," I said deep in thought. Who were they? If I recognize them, it can't be good.


	7. Ch 7 Return of the Hunters

Ch. 7 Return of the Hunters

Ooohhhhh, I wrote multiple chapters. Am I productive. Nope, I'm doing this instead of schoolwork and failing 70% of my classes. But how was your day? Read and review! There's actually only one review, and like barely any followers, and the crappy story I wrote got like 70 follows. Why is fanfiction cruel to meh?

Apparently my writing format is 'confusing' and 'hard to keep up with', but I'm not changing how I write this late in the story. Sorryyyyy. I'm writing this on google docs so it's in a paragraph format, you just have to remember who's in the conversation to keep up.

I also need to say sorry about the Klaus/Isaac confusion, I haven't seen The Originals yet, I'm sorta just basing this off of TVD. Just don't think about Isaac as the same person who played Kol :)

 **I'm sorry to say this, but this is the last chapter for this story. I don't feel inspired to put these two together, but I'll post another story about their adventures after they leave. I've already started on this sequel, and it should be up shortly under the name 'The True Originals: Lost in a Storybook'**

 **Forgotten Skies-** I changed my writing format for the sequel so it'll be easier to keep up with. And still, sorry about the Klaus/Isaac confusion. But don't worry, everyone pretty much dies anyways. Enjoy :)

Sirena's POV (Do I even need to say this anymore?)

"I was right! There are new kids today!" Stiles fist bumped with Ash and high-fived Jay. "From what we saw yesterday, even though we only saw the backs of their heads, but it looked like two boys and a girl," I cut in. "Leave it to Sirena to remember the most important details," Rikki laughed. "Stop being such a tease Rikki, she made an assumption, we didn't see their faces," Ash said. "See? This is why I love him," I said nonchalantly while hugging him. "Their sappiness is sickening isn't it? But hey, Rikki we can be the single people," Genim, I mean Stiles said. "You do know I've been dating Jay for over 500,000 years right?" "Nevermind, I'll go back to being the lonesome vampire." I laughed at Stiles' comment when Isaac and Scott came over. "Ready to start working extremely hard during lacrosse today McCall? If not I could always assign you some extra laps," I said teasingly. He put his hand over his heart mockingly, "You wouldn't dare." "Do you want to test that theory Scott?" I joked as we headed towards the entrance, making our way up the steps. "Remember we have early practice today on order of our insane coach," Jay said. "You're right about the insane part Jay," Rikki said grabbing his hand and heading inside. "We should get going, I don't want Coach yell at us for being late," Scott said. I nodded, and we headed towards the locker rooms.

I headed into the locker rooms and quickly got into my PE clothes. What? I didn't feel like bringing any extra clothes in my bag, and my PE clothes were fine for practice. I pulled my hair back, which I finally got cut to my shoulders, and headed outside. Nobody else was around so I was guessing I was the first person out. I sat down on the bench and waited for the rest of the team. About twenty minutes later everyone came out onto the field. "Cupcake! Where were you? We had a team meeting where we talked about plays for the next game?" He screamed. "Coach, you're forgetting I'm a girl so I can't go into the boy's locker room for meetings right?" I asked him. "Fine, from now on we'll meet on the field," he grumbled. I smirked in satisfaction and waited for coach's directions. "Ok, we're going to be doing the five mile trail through the woods today to get you into shape. No walking whatsoever. The cross country team is also practicing out here, so just don't run into them. Now go!" He blew his whistle and we headed off towards the woods. At first I was in the lead, but I slowed down to a pace the wolves could keep up with. "Jeez Sirena, I didn't know you could run that fast," Scott gasped. "You do realize I was jogging right, and Stiles can run that fast to. It's a vampire thing," I said like it was obvious. "I keep forgetting you two are vampires, I find it so weird there are more supernatural beings than we thought," Ash said. "Yea, but you know you love me," I said sarcastically.

It seemed that we were running for about five more minutes until the rest of the team was out of sight, most likely running out of energy. "So…" Scott said breaking the silence that had been deafening. "I don't like these early practices, because I have to miss out on class and then get my makeup work done at home," Jay frowned. "You already know all of this, there's no point in doing homework," Stiles said. "Did you hear that?" I perked up as I heard the bushes rustle to the left. "Yea, it wasn't too far away. Should we go see what it is?" Isaac asked. "I swear if we're breaking the rules to find a rabbit or something," Jay mumbled. "That's Jay for you, an uptight rule follower," I whispered to Ash and Isaac. "Hey I heard that!" Jay said. "I know, you were meant to," I said. "So nice," he rolled his eyes. And that's when it happened. A wooden arrow came flying towards me while I was unprepared, and struck me in the heart. I pulled the arrow out, looking around for the culprit. Everyone else looked prepared, and Rikki came running over after leaving the cross-country route. Just saying, she senses pain, so she knew I got injured. "What happened?" she asked frantically. "I think their are hunters here, she said looking around.

Three figures dropped from the trees above, landing on their feet. "Not just any hunters," Jay said frantically. Two of them stepped forwards, and removed their hoods. The girl smirked, and had an evil glint in her eyes, "Nice to see you again Sirena," she said. "Cut the crap Eve, I know you're here in attempt to kill Sirena," Rikki defended. "Again," I mumbled. "And Adam, how lovely it is to see you again," Jay added sarcastically. "Who's the new recruit, you know wooden arrows don't work, so he must be a rookie," I said. "No, you know him. You've known him for awhile, and he's been training with us for centuries," Eve smirked. Then he stepped forwards, and removed his hood. "Braedan," I stumbled back and Ash caught me. "N-no, you died. I watched you die. Genevieve killed you, sh-she murdered you in front of me," I stuttered. "No, because you gave me some of your blood that day didn't you?" he asked furiously. "I swear I-I didn't I respected your decision." "Obviously you're lying. So now I can hunt you to each corner of the earth, everywhere you try to hide I will find you, and one day, you'll suffer my wrath." "Not if she isn't in this universe," Rikki quipped. Before I even realised what was happening I was being pulled through the tunnel, and knowing Rikki, I was going to another universe. One I may not be able to escape from without the use of Rikki's magic. I fell out of the portal, crashing into a tree. "Rikki what did you do?" I shouted. I did the only logical thing and punched the tree beside me to blow off some steam. There was a crack, and it fell over. "Now a girl comes to Neverland and destroys a tree. What's the meaning of this?" a boy asked, appearing out of thin air right in front of me. "I don't have to answer to you boy," I spat. I was angry, and no one was messing with me right now. "That's not very nice is it? Appearances can fool you. I'm much older than you think," he stated, walking closer. "If you want to pull the age card, you'd lose, by a lot," I said, ignoring his ignorant smirk. "Neverland hasn't even existed that long. You aren't very good at lying. Maybe we can help you with that," he made a simple gesture and a dozen boys stepped out from the brush. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan." I just looked at him, like he was crazy. "And you are?" "Wouldn't you like to know I smirked.

A/N

Well, the end I guess. The sequel is literally being written right now. I had Sirena travel to Neverland, so I'll see what happens next. I just didn't feel inspired to write this with Teen Wolf. I had so many things planned out in my head, but I'm too lazy to write them down. But I'm not too lazy to start a completely new story with absolutely no ideas whatsoever!


End file.
